


Fuck Me

by often_adamanta



Series: Ask Me Universe [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at livejournal <a href="http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/65653.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Fuck Me

Elijah kicked his crap out of the way and tried to make a path to the bedroom, wondering why they had come to his place and why every one of his many possessions was suddenly intent on keeping them from the only uncluttered horizontal surface in the house. Large hands halted his progress pushing him up against the wall, hips and chests and lips aligned.

Right, Elijah thought, caught again in the feel and taste of Orli. His place was closer.

And really, this surface right here was uncluttered, if vertical, which actually was working out at the moment, Orlando’s hips grinding into him.

Orlando kissed his way down Elijah’s neck, fingers exploring warm skin underneath an old t-shirt. Only… more. Elijah wanted more.

“Bed,” Elijah found the coherency to demand, kneading the taunt muscles in Orlando’s arms.

“God, why?”

“Want you to fuck me.” Elijah gasped as Orlando’s wandering hands found a nipple. Orlando moaned and when he looked up, his eyes were dark and dilated.

He kissed Elijah once more, fucking crushed him against the wall, wringing another gasp from him. Orlando grabbed his wrist and pulled them quickly down the hall, ignoring the mess beneath his feet, damaging at least two cd cases and a cereal bowl on his way and not caring in the slightest.

“Clothes. Off.” Orlando demanded, putting actions to words and whipping his shirt off over his head. Elijah was naked and spread out on the bed, head resting on the pillows, when Orlando stepped out of his pants. He took a moment to stare, admiring the stunning form waiting for him. An hour ago, he’d have sworn that this would never happen. Orlando stalked forward, captured an ankle, caressing silk smooth skin. Now here they were, Orlando’s hands stroking their way up Elijah’s legs, thumbs circling over perfect hipbones, Elijah arching beneath him, his.

“Mine,” he voiced the thought aloud, feeling Elijah shudder at the word as he pressed an open mouth kiss to the hollow between collarbones. Elijah’s hands massaged the long arch of his back, pulling Orlando down until he was settled into the curve of Elijah’s body, touching, rubbing, skin everywhere, flowing endlessly beneath wandering hands, cocks hard and dragging between arching bodies.

“In me. Please,” Elijah begged after a long while, pressing a small tube into Orli’s hand, legs opening wider, offering. Orlando slicked up a finger and stretched him slowly, almost teasing, working Elijah into a frenzy and pulling out completely to stop him from coming, one finger, two. Only several minutes of this and Elijah was moaning, cussing, demanding Orlando inside him.

Orli complied, wanting Elijah to come with him inside, sliding in slow and firm, a straight, sure push all the way in, deep. He stayed there, Elijah clenching around him, head thrown back, beautiful. Orlando licked up the exposed throat, felt a moan claw its way free, breaking through Elijah’s panting. Elijah’s legs wrapped around his waist, hands circled his shoulders. Orli leaned in locked their mouths together, every part of them entwined, trying to crawl into each other’s skin. The feel and taste of Elijah overloaded every cell in his body, and still there was more. Orli pulled out and started thrusting into Elijah.

“Jesus fucking thank–” Elijah broke their mouths apart to shout, breaking off violently as Orlando’s body shifted to catch his mouth again, deepening the penetration. Orlando held that position, each stroke nudging the sweet spot, pleasure ripping though Elijah until it was too much, he was going to explode.

“Come, Lij,” Orli ordered against his lips, and he did, Orlando swallowing Elijah’s scream into his own mouth, Elijah’s body vice-tight and rippling around his cock. Orli pounded through aftershocks, watching Elijah’s eyes begin glow and blur from pleasure. Elijah stretched forward, almost shaking with the effort of moving, and bit into the side of Orli’s neck, riding the now uneven thrusts. Orli howled and came, deep inside Elijah, arching with the force of his orgasm before collapsing. After a second, he forced himself to roll off Elijah, not wanting to crush him when his body became boneless. Like it was now.

“Damn,” Elijah huffed out finally, blinking to clear sweat from his eyes.

“Yeah,” Orli agreed, tucking Elijah’s limp body against him and nuzzling into Elijah’s neck.

“Isn’t cuddling after sex a little cliché?”

“You wanna move?” Orlando asked, biting the skin beneath his mouth and growling playfully.

Elijah squirmed closer. “Nope.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Fingers made lazy circles on damp skin, bodies curled around each other, and they started to drift off to sleep. “You leaving?” Elijah asked as his eyelids became too heavy to keep open. He didn’t want to fall asleep if he’d wake alone.

“No way, Lij.” Orli yawned, already mostly gone. “Too comfy.”

“Good,” Elijah murmured, following Orlando into his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/65653.html).


End file.
